


Sinto Muito (Por Você)

by emeoonbird



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-D3, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: O que foi Mal, teve medo de ser substituída como a mais temida naquele lugar infernal?
Relationships: Mal & Uma (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	Sinto Muito (Por Você)

**Author's Note:**

> isso foi escrito antes de sair o terceiro filme, então basicamente era minha teoria de como seria d3, a

Quando recordo do passado, sinto meu peito doer pelas memórias que tenho contigo. E isso me deixa irritada.

Se fechar meus os olhos ainda consigo lembrar da sensação de correr ao seu lado, perturbando os mercadores enquanto furtamos os poucos pertences valiosos que tinham em seus bolsos. A euforia em meu peito a cada moeda que conseguíamos me deixava alegre, embora a adrenalina no meu sangue me deixasse ansiosa quando a possibilidade de alguém nos pegar surgia.

Éramos tão unidas e nos dávamos tão bem. Talvez seja por isso que o amargor na minha boca ao falar seu nome exista; não consigo compreender o porquê você fez aquilo.

Logo você, que roubava e zoava pelas ruas dessa maldita Ilha comigo, me humilhou e abandonou naquele cais. Me deixando sozinha para lamber minhas próprias feridas causadas por tu e por Úrsula.

O que foi Mal, teve medo de ser substituída como a mais temida naquele lugar infernal? Foi isso que viu minutos antes de me jogar um balde de camarões estragados em mim e ridicularizar a minha altura? Esse era o motivo de desprezar a minha pessoa sempre que nos encontrávamos pelas ruas após sua decisão de que eu não era mais necessária para tu?

Ah, mas não se preocupe, _minha cara fadinha._ Agora que estou em Auradon, terei o prazer de fazer isso se tornar verdade. Mostrarei a eles o que é uma verdadeira vilã, nem que para isso precise de uma ajudinha da Morte.

Vou fazer você se arrepender de ter me subestimado.

**Author's Note:**

> É dito nos livros que o apelido “Shimpry” é o que a Mal chama a Uma depois de jogar um balde de camarões nela.


End file.
